Toshinori Yagi
|urodziny = 10 czerwca |Płeć = Mężczyzna |dar = One For All (dawniej) Quirkless (aktualnie) |Status = Żyje |miejsce urodzenia = Tokio |zawód = Nauczyciel |przynależność = Liceum U.A. |manga = Rozdział 1 |anime = Odcinek 1 |japoński = Kenta Miyake |angielski = Christopher R. Sabat }} , znany pod pseudonimem , jest jedną z głównych postaci w My Hero Academia oraz jej adaptacji anime Boku no Hero Academia. Toshinori przez długi czas był bohaterem numer 1, będąc jednocześnie Symbolem Pokoju. Uczy podstaw bohaterstwa w Liceum U.A. All Might był ósmym posiadaczem mocy One For All, którą otrzymał od Nany Shimury. Później przekazał ją Izuku Midoriyi, aby ten w przyszłości stał się jego następcą. Po pokonaniu All For One'a, All Might stracił resztki swojej mocy i skończył swoją karierę największego bohatera świata. Wygląd W formie bohatera jest on mężczyzną potężnej postury o niezwykle umięśnionej sylwetce. Jego wygląd przypomina typowego superbohatera z amerykańskich komiksów. Ma średniej długości blond włosy z dwoma kosmykami, które wystają nad jego głowę. Jego przesadnie wyraźne rysy twarzy rzucają cień na jego twarz, tym samym ukrywając jego ciemnoniebieskie oczy. W swojej prawdziwej postaci Toshinori jest bardzo chudym mężczyzną o ostrych rysach i długich kończynach. Ma spiczaste, rozczochrane blond włosy z dwoma kosmykami opadającymi na boki jego twarzy. Ma oczy w kształcie trójkątów o czarnych białkach oraz bardzo długą szyję, a jego brwi są niewidoczne. Ma sporą bliznę na lewej stronie brzucha, będącą śladem po jego pierwszym starciu z All for One, którą stara się ukrywać. Zdarza mu się przez to kaszleć krwią, gdy jest podekscytowany lub zaskoczony. Zazwyczaj nosi za luźne, jak na swoją posturę, ubrania, aby dostosować się do zmiany miedzy formami. Po tym jak All Might skończył swoją karierę bohatera zaczął nosić ubrania bardziej pasujące do jego prawdziwej postaci. Osobowość All Might posiada osobowość stereotypowego amerykańskiego superbohatera. Ma tendencję do przesadzania, zawsze jest uśmiechnięty, a na wszystko ma dobrą radę. Zawsze stara się zachowywać w sposób, który ma inspirować innych do działania. W swojej postaci bohatera jest nie tylko bardzo odważną, ale również wesołą i zabawną osobą, która zawsze ma sposób, aby wydostać się ze złej sytuacji. Przyczyną tej osobowości są długie lata spędzone w centrum uwagi, jak również presja społeczeństwa, które oczekiwało od niego bycia najlepszym superbohaterem. To właśnie to sprawiło, że zawsze gnał na pomoc tym, którzy jej potrzebowali, nie zważając na swój stan zdrowia. W swojej normalnej postaci ma tendencję do bycia mniej energicznym. Nie musi ukrywać już swoich zmartwień za uśmiechem, stara się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, bojąc się, że ktoś odkryje jego obecny stan. Mimo tego, może się wydawać, że w swojej chudej i słabowitej postaci jego sposób myślenia jest bardziej racjonalny niż jako bohater. Mimo iż All Might to osoba wiecznie uśmiechnięta i podchodząca do niektórych spraw z przymrużeniem oka, jest niezwykle opiekuńczy w stosunku do swoich uczniów. Widząc, że są w niebezpieczeństwie, jest w stanie pokazać swój gniew oraz przekroczyć swój limit, byleby tylko ich uratować, prezentując swój charakterystyczny uśmiech. Izuku przyrównuje osobowość All Mighta do ich mentora, Gran Torino. Obaj najwyraźniej mają dwie strony charakteru i często tylko udają głupich. Toshinori jest w rzeczywistości bardziej inteligentny niż sugerowałby to jego wizerunek, ale mimo to czasem zdarza się, że jego uczniowie potrafią go przechytrzyć oraz zaskoczyć. Podczas nauczania często używa wcześniej przygotowanych notatek i mimo iż próbuje tłumaczyć najlepiej jak potrafi, Izuku niekiedy ma problem ze zrozumieniem tego, co Toshinori usiłuje mu przekazać. Shota Aizawa ma w zwyczaju nazywać go idiotą, a Gran Torino cały czas daje mu do zrozumienia, że cała siła All Mighta i jego sława nie przekładają się to jak naucza swoich uczniów. Relacje Izuku Midoriya Podczas pierwszego spotkania, All Might pomyślał o Izuku jako o zwykłym fanie, jednak przyszedł mu z pomocą, gdy Mulisty złoczyńca zaatakował go, po czym podpisał jego notatnik. Podczas gdy on zwykle martwi się, że ludzie widzą jego prawdziwą postać, był spokojniejszy w opowiadaniu o tym Izuku, gdy chłopiec był zszokowany widząc go w tym stanie. Choć prawie zniszczył marzenia Izuku, gdy powiedział mu, że ktoś bez Daru nie może być bohaterem, jego opinia uległa zmianie i zaczął go uznawać, kiedy ten skoczył, aby ocalić Katsukiego przed Mulistym złoczyńcą. Po tym, jak Toshinori pokonał złoczyńcę, powiedział Izuku, że ma to, czego potrzeba, aby zostać bohaterem. Następnie powiedział Izuku, że jest ten może odziedziczyć jego dar, One For All. Sam nawet wspomniał, że nie żałuje, że dał One For All Midoriyi. Zaczął otwierać się na Izuku, gdy zobaczył jego rozwój, a ujawniać osobiste szczegóły dotyczące swojej przeszłości, takie jak to, że kiedyś, tak samo jak on, był bez Daru, oraz o walce z potężnym złoczyńcą, All For One'm. Nawigacja de:Toshinori Yagi en:Toshinori Yagi es:Toshinori Yagi fr:Toshinori Yagi it:Toshinori Yagi ja:オールマイト ko:올마이트 pt-br:Toshinori Yagi ru:Тошинори Яги Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Użytkownicy One For All Kategoria:Personel U.A.